Redclaw
|affie=StarClan Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |namest=Moor Runner: Warrior: StarClan Resident: |namesl=Redclaw Redclaw Redclaw Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |postdeath=StarClan Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |familyt=Mate: Sons: |familyl=Brackenwing Shrewclaw, Barkface |mentor=''Unknown'' |apps=Shrewclaw |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks=''None''}} Redclaw is a small dark ginger tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Redclaw is a moor runner of WindClan. :As Aspenfall and Cloudrunner bound down into the circle for the apprentice ceremony of Mistmouse's kits, Redclaw and Dawnstripe follow them. Afterward, Redclaw is assigned to go hunting with Appledawn and Hareflight by Reedfeather, as the prey heap was low. Redclaw's nose twitches, and notes that rabbit would be easy to scent in the weather. When Tallkit asks Shrewkit if he would join Barkkit and him in their game, Shrewkit declines, and Tallkit suggests for him to hunt with Redclaw, but remembers that he was too young to leave camp. :When the visitors arrive in the Meeting Hollow, Redclaw notes that they visitors were their guests, and not prey, and informs Tallpaw and Shrewpaw to treat them with respect. Shrewpaw asks what they were doing there, and Redclaw replies that they have come to share food and stories. After Mole thanks Flamepelt for his offer, Redclaw lifts his tail, and states that there were spare nests in the long grass for Algernon and Sparrow. Algernon then thanks him, and heads for the moor runners' patch. :During the battle against ShadowClan, Redclaw is braced at Sparrow's side as two ShadowClan toms stalk toward them. One of them asks if they needed rogues to defend them, and Sparrow knocks the tom flying, while Redclaw lunges at the other, and sends him reeling with a blow to his muzzle. Afterwards, he is seen hissing at a white warrior as he flees. Then, Redclaw lets out a panicked cry calling out for Hawkheart, while he leans over Brackenwing, his mate, and adds that she was bleeding. Brackenwing's eyes roll back, and Redclaw leans close to her cheek, informing her that it was okay, and Hawkheart would fix her. Her eyes then close, and Redclaw looks at Hawkheart, eyes round as an owl's, and asks if he could save her. Hawkheart replies that it was too late, and that she lost too much blood. :Redclaw then says Brackenwing's name, and with a groan, he presses his cheek against his mate's muzzle. As Brackenwing is to be buried, Redclaw and Palebird settle beside her. When herbs begin to soothe the sting of Tallpaw's wounds, he notices that Palebird and Redclaw still lay near Brackenwing's body. After arguing with Tallpaw, Dawnstripe settles down beside Redclaw and Appledawn, and shares tongues with her Clanmates. Appledawn states that Sandgorse should have not taken Sparrow down the tunnels, with Redclaw agreeing with her statement, as Heatherstar had said they were dangerous. Tallpaw then bares his teeth at Redclaw, and hisses at him that Sparrow made him go down the tunnels. When Meadowslip gives birth to her kits, Hareflight and Redclaw pace excitedly beside Sparrow, and Redclaw gushes that the rogues have brought luck to WindClan. :When Heatherstar announces the discontinuation of tunneling, Redclaw claims that ShadowClan thought of WindClan as rabbits. When a Clan meeting is called for, Redclaw puffs out his chest proudly, and glances up at the sky. Tallpaw speculates if he was wondering if Brackenwing was watching. During Palebird's kitting, Redclaw, Larksplash and Dawnstripe sit up like Talltail, as they hear another moan rise from the nursery. As Hopkit, Sorrelkit, and Pigeonkit bounce past him, Redclaw halts as they pass by, telling them to watch out. :As he returns to WindClan, Talltail notices that Redclaw, Aspenfall, Mistmouse and Appledawn had passed along the grassy track he was on. After saving Wrenkit and Flykit from a hawk, Redclaw and Hareflight are noted to be carrying it back. They then return, with Redclaw following Hareflight, with a taloned foot in his teeth as he helps Hareflight heave the bird into camp. During another battle with ShadowClan, Blizzardwing's eyes stretch wide as Redclaw smashes into him, hissing. As Shrewclaw tries to reach for Cedarstar, Redclaw grabs Cedarstar, and pins him down to the ground. However, he fights free from Redclaw, and calls for his Clan to retreat. Yellowfang's Secret :Yellowfang, Amberleaf, Archeye, and Wolfstep are on a patrol together and find a WindClan patrol on their land. The WindClan patrol consists of Redclaw, his apprentice Shrewpaw, Dawnstripe, and Talltail. The two patrols battle for a bit after Archeye attacks Redclaw, starting it, and Dawnstripe finally pulls Talltail back and tells him that they've done enough to convince ShadowClan to stay off of WindClan territory. Raggedpelt brings a patrol of his own, and tells the WindClan cats to get out or they'll force them to leave. Yellowfang notes that the WindClan patrol has suffered injuries as well. Crookedstar's Promise : His apprentice is Shrewpaw. Bluestar's Prophecy : Trivia *He has been mistakenly described with a tawny cheek. *Although family usually does not mentor family, Redclaw's apprentice is his son. However, in ''Tallstar's Revenge, Hareflight is shown as Shrewclaw's mentor. Character Pixels Kin Members Mate :Brackenwing: Sons: :Shrewclaw: :Barkface: Grandsons: :Tornear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Mudclaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations ru:Рыжецапde:Rotkralle Category:Males Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Moor Runners Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats